


And It Begins...

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: a consequence of the actions in The Set Up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And It Begins...

And It Begins…

He stood behind his desk and watched his associate enter his office and approach.

"Report."

"Yes, sir. The ultimate goal of this phase of the operation, as you know, was accomplished. Durniak is dead." Nervously, he slid an open folder onto the desk as he continued. "However, the ongoing operation has been compromised."

"Compromised?"

"Yes…well…actually, the ongoing operation is lost. The desert facility has been taken. The remaining subjects are in Federal custody. With the procedure incomplete, they will regain their own memories. They will not, however, remember any details that can implicate the organization. The facility staff also pose no threat, as they have no critical knowledge."

"Files?"

"Dr. Stegner recovered all files and documents and had them with him when he boarded the helicopter. We can assume that they were all destroyed in the explosion."

He looked up from perusing the folder contents. "Do not assume. Verify!"

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"So, tell me…where do you think the operation went wrong?"

"Well, sir…in my opinion…we dissembled Nash's background too quickly. We should have waited until we had him back in our control. As it is, he became disoriented and, as a result, contacted the two detectives."

"Yes…the two detectives." He nodded. "And, from the information Nash was NOT able to supply, these two detectives were able to take down the entire operation."

Clearing his throat, he replied "Yes, sir. However, all indications are that there is no disruption to the existing Vegas/LA or Vegas/San Francisco pipelines."

"Very well. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, Bates…"

"Yes, sir?"

"I expect to receive continuing updates on the actions of those two detectives." He turned from the desk to gaze out of the window.

"Yes, sir." Bates nodded as he left the office.

James Marshall Gunther continued to gaze out at the vista…and planned.

"Detective Kenneth Hutchinson and Detective David Starsky…our paths WILL cross again in the future…and you will NOT be pleased with the results."


End file.
